This invention relates to the field of gas testing apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a device for demonstrating gas contaminant testing apparatus for training or other purposes.
Gas contaminant testing apparatus of different kinds are used in a variety of applications and for testing for a large number of different contaminants. One relatively common type is used for detecting contaminants such as carbon dioxide, carbon monoxide and hydrogen in atmospheric air. Another type is used for the detection of gaseous and vaporous contaminants, such as water and acids, in refrigerants. Still other types are available to detect other gaseous and vaporous contaminants in air or other gases. Many kinds of apparatus can not only detect the presence but also measure the concentration of contaminants.
Frequently, the contaminants for which a specific testing apparatus is designed to detect are toxic or hazardous. Further, the gaseous medium in which the contaminant gases are entrained may itself be toxic or hazardous. Many refrigerants now in widespread use, for example, have been evaluated to be environmental hazards. Yet persons who handle and work with gases and gas testing apparatus require training to ensure proper operation and efficient use of the apparatus as well as accurate and meaningful test results. At present, the commonplace method to demonstrate a gas testing apparatus is to place the sensor portion of the apparatus in or near the mouth of an open container containing a volatile liquid or the discharge from a pressurized gas cylinder. In employing methods such as these, persons conducting and observing the demonstration are exposed to possibly hazardous fumes or gases and those fumes or gases escape to the atmosphere.
There is a need therefore for a means for providing realistic and effective training in contaminant testing apparatus operation while at the same time minimizing handling and personnel exposure to potentially toxic substances and the release of hazardous materials into the environment.